Sonic Toddler Adventures
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Join this 5 Episode adventure of Sonic and his friends when they were Toddlers!
1. Episode 1

**welcome to a very short series of Sonic and his friends when they were toddlers. this is going to be 5 episodes long**

 **The ages**

 **Sonic, Knuckles , Silver and Blaze : 3**

 **Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Julie-Su and Tikal : 4**

 **Amy: 2**

 **Tails, Cream and Charmy aren't in this cause they are younger the the other characters...and Vector is 5 years older than Sonic so he would be in Elementary school**

 **...**

 **The adventures take place in daycare run by Vanilla The Rabbit**

* * *

 _ **Episode 1: A little too much!**_

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, Julie-su ,Espio, Silver and Blaze were all playing in the playroom.

The boys wore small shirts and shorts, Sonic shirt was yellow and had red shorts, Shadow had blue shorts and green shirt, Knuckles wore a purple shirt and grey shorts, Espio had a golden yellow shirt and black shorts and Silver had a blue shirt and yellow shorts.

The girls wore dresses, Rouge was a pink Jumper, Tikal was a green summer dress, Amy the youngest wore a red dress with sleeves, Julie-su had a blue shirt and purple skirt and Blaze wore a simple purple dress.

Sonic took Amy's favorite stuff toy so she crying and chasing him all around the room.

Silver and Blaze were looking at a picture book together, Tikal and Julie-su were playing with dolls, Espio and Knuckles were protecting the 'master emerald' in reality it was just an emerald shaped throw pillow.

Shadow was playing all alone, stacking the building blocks until Rouge came and tore his tower down!.

Miss Vanilla was watching over them and called them for snack time, all of the toddlers dropped whatever they did and ran out of the play room, except Shadow who was working on rebuilding the tower.

" Shadow you too!" Vanilla called. The little black hedgehog grumbled and marched out of the room." you can play with them after your snack" she insisted.

/

The snack was carrot sticks , pretzels and apple juice to drink, Sonic was the first to finish, Amy ate her neatly, Knuckles played with is smashing his pretzels until they were nothing but dust.

Blaze sneeed making a flame come out of her hand and she burnt her snack.

Shadow on the other had wolf his snack down and drank his juice. He liked apple juice when he was done he held his cup out " more!" he demanded.

" What do we say Shadow?" Vanilla reprimand him. The little black hedgehog looked over to Rouge who was sipping on her juice, she placed her little paper cup down.

" I'm done!" she cheered. Shadow looked back at Vanilla who held the pitcher of juice, he wanted more so he held his cup up.

" Please" he stated. The rabbit smiled and poured him more juice.

...

And another..

...

And another!

After 4 cups the little hedgehog couldn't have any more. " Shadow I think you should go to the bathroom" Miss Vanilla told him.

" I don't have to go!" he said stubbornly and he sat folding his arms.

/

2 Minuets latter

/

All the kids gather around in a circle for a story, Vanilla pick up a book called " The little blue boat"

" once there was a blue boat" Vanilla started. All the kids watched as the rabbit moved the book for everyone to see.

Shadow was finding it uncomfortable to sit he shifted on the floor. He tugged on his little blue shorts. he brought his knees to his chest and shifted them back and forth.

Some one had to go to the bathroom!

" The blue boat sailed down the river, water splashing against the rocks" she read. This made Shadow have to go even more, but he didn't want to miss the story. Tikal notice the hedgehog's discomfort.

" Miss Vanilla" she interrupted " I think Shadow has to go potty!" she pointed to him. His hands were in his lap and he was trying not to go.

" Shadow do you have to go potty?" the rabbit asked. All eyes were on him, The hedgehog nodded yes.

" Don't worry we can wait till you done" she said. The little hedgehog got up and raced out to the bathroom.

One hand on "front" the other reaching for the door, once open he slipped in and slammed the door shut.

Fits of giggles could be heard from the play room but a quick scolding from Vanilla made them stop.

/

once Shadow was done in the bathroom, they all resumed the story.

 **End of episode 1**

* * *

 **Episode 1 of the Sonic Toddler adventures... What do you think?**


	2. Episode 2

_**Episode 2: The naptime adventure!**_

The kids were all playing until it came to nap time. Blaze yawned and rubbed her eyes " I'm..not..sleepy" she said.

Vanilla got out the small mattresses and blankets " come along now" she said and the kinds walked forward to the respective mattresses on the floor.

Tikal and Julie-su wanted to be together so they took the mattresses next to each other.

Sonic was stuck with Amy, Amy being the youngest was ready and held onto Sonic like a stuff toy.

Shadow tried to be by himself but Rouge would let him and put her tiny feet on top of his belly, while her dress fell upwards revealing her little star pattern panties. Blaze and Silver were out the moment their little heads rested on the pillows

Knuckles was being tough and refused to let go of the emerald shape pillow but Vanilla picked him up and let him take his nap with the pillow. Epsio was next to the two girl echidna's

Vanilla closed the curtains to make the room dark for them to sleep. she looked over and soon enough all of them were sleeping.

she closed the door.

/ / / / / /

Sonic opedn his eyes, he pulled his arm away from Amy and crawled over to Knuckles " Knuckles wake up" he whispered.

" No!" Knuckles mumbled "my emerald" he gripped the pillow tighter, Sonic shook him until he open his eyes.

" Sonic!" he called, quickly the little hedgehog put his finger over his lips

" SHH!" he said " let's go exploring!" he pointed to the door.

" But it's nap time" Knuckles yawned " I wanna sleep" he said

" Aww" Sonic whined " come on.. Let just see what's out side and we'll be back before nap time is over!" Sonic stated.

" ok" Knuckle pulled his blanket up, getting out he placed the emerald shape pillow under the blanket so no one will take it.

" Now let's go get Silver!" Sonic crawled on the floor with Knuckles following behind him. the two boys approached Silver, they shook him , The moment the hedgehog opened his mouth Sonic covered up with his hand up and told him to be quite and what they are doing.

Silver agreed thinking it look like fun he looked back at Blaze, He and Blaze were napping partners... He couldn't leave her.

" Don't worry" Sonic told him " We'll be back before nap time is over!"

And so Silver was convined. The three approached the room door and quickly stepped out.

/ / / /

Vanilla's house wasn't that big! they were on the first floor, the tipped toed into the bathroom first to see if there was as anything to find but nothing.

The moment they Exited they were caught by...

Shadow and Rouge.

" You know!" Rouge said " we could just tell on you!" she pointed at them.

" And we tell on you right back!" Sonic said smirking.

" I won't tell" Rouge crossed her arms " if.. You let me and Shadow come with you!" she said.

" Fine!" Sonic told her " but don't expect me to be nice cause your a girl!"

/ / / / /

the small group tipped toed down the hall, one direction lead to the kitchen, where Vanilla would be making lunch when nap time was over, the kids darted back and discover a door that wasn't the play room. opening it up their eyes lit up with wonders.

A small walk in closet!, the group walked in one by one, Silver leaning onto Sonic.

" I..I don't like it in here!" he said " I'm afraid of the dark..."

Vanila walked down the hall and noticed the closet door open, she assumed she must of left it open and closed it.

SLAM!

Silver almost gave out a scream but Rouge and Sonic covered his mouth. the let go, but the little hedgehog was frighten

" N..No..Not T..The Dark!" he buckled his legs " The monsters will eat me!" he went into fetal position " oh I knew this was a bad idea!"

Rouge used her wings and flew up to turn on the lights, with the light lit Silver started to feel a bit better.

The small bat decided it was time to leave, she pulled on the door but nothing!

"uh-oh" she said, she placed her feet against the door, still couldn't pull " I think we're stuck!"

" We can't be" Knuckles cried out " I...I don't like small places!"

"We better get out fast!" Sonic rand for the door and tried to help Rouge but they couldn't open it.

Shadow rolled his eyes " ever thought about pushing!" he walked over to the door and turned the knob to and the door open.

But Vanilla was standing there looking down at them. she tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

Not wanting to get in trouble all four pointed to Sonic.

...

Nap time had ended but in the corner 5 little trouble makers had to be placed in time out.

" Remind us to not listen to Sonic ever again!" Knuckles said, Silver, Shadow and rouge agreed, Sonic sat pouting with his arms cross!

 **End of Episode 2**

* * *

 **A lesson was learned here... Don't listen to Sonic when he want to skip nap time!**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Boys vs Girls!**

Sonic, Silver, Shadow , Knuckles and Espio were outside playing in the back yard, they conquer the slide with built in bridge and fun tunnel

" Sonic!" a voice cried , that voice made Sonic groan. Amy rose, the youngest of the group stood looking up at the play area " Can I pway?" she asked sweetly"

" No!" Sonic called" you have to be a boy!"

" Yeah!" the other boys agreed. This made Amy cry.

" WAAAH SONIC YOU'RE MEAN!" she ran off.

"come on sonic" Silver tapped him on the shoulder " just let her play"

" No!" Sonic said " we are boys! and boys don't have to listen to girls!...Except Miss Vanilla!"

" Sonic the hedgehog!" a voice called, The boys looked over the play bridge, Rouge, Tikal, Julie-Su and Blaze stood, Rouge was holding Amy's hand and she had her other hand on her hip.

" You better let Amy play with you!" she warned .

" No!" Shadow called to her " Your girls and you have cooties!"

" Oh yeah!" Rouge glared at him " boys go to jupiter to get more stupider!"

" We do not!" Shadow called back " from, now on you girl stay away from us!" and the boys ducked out of sight.

" Don't worry Amy"Julie-Su spoke " it's nothing to worry about, why don't you come play with us!" she lead Amy away from the slide.

" Wait" rouge spoke, she looked up at the slide " I got an idea!"

/ / / / / / /

few minutes latter the boys heard giggling, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles peeked out from the slide to see where that voice was coming from.

all of the girls were on the other side of the playground giggling. This irritated Sonic.

" HEY!" he called, he went down the slide and approached them " What's so funny you better tell me!"

" Nope!" Rouge said " girls only!"

" Yeah right!" he huffed " there's no such thing!" he smirked " We boy's rule the backyard!"

" Do not!" Rouge argued.

" Do too!"Sonic argued right back

" Do not!" called a little louder

" Do too!" Sonic raised his voice

" Do not!" Rouge stomp her foot

" Do too!" Sonic stomped his foot right back

"Do too!" Rouge argued

" Do not!" Sonic said proudly and folded his arms. The girl giggled and he realised what he said.

" In that case... you girls are never allowed on the slide again!" and wit that he walked away.

" Hey!" Julie-su called " that's not fair!" Sonic wasn't listening, instead he walked back to the slide and climbed back up.

" Don't worry" Rouge said " we can play in the castle!" she pointed to the castle fort.

/ / / / / /

" Hey!" Knuckles said " they're playing on the castle! That's a boy only place!"

Silver didn't like this game any more, he missed playing with Blaze, he he quietly climb down from the slide.

/ / / /

" Hey Blaze!" he called from outside of the castle, insted of Blaze he was met with Rouge and Julie-Su.

"Go away!" Rouge told him " No boys allowed!"

" but.. I wanna play with Blaze!" Silver said " I..I don't like being with the boys anymore"

Julie and Rouge looked at eachother then at the grey hedgehog.

" Ok you in" the pink echidna said.

/

" Sonic they got Silver!" Espio pointed to the castle, looking over instead of seeing Silver tortured with kissing or other girly things they were having a blast.

" They look like they're having fun..." The little chameleon slid down the slide and went over to join, the girl allowed it and now as lest was Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles.

The three watched the girls and two boys having fun, they wished they could play. Knuckles soon went and joined and the ones remaining on the slide were Sonic and Shadow.

...

more time past and soon Shadow couldn't handle it and abandoned the slide and went to join the girls. All that was left was Sonic.

He was too stubborn but... Now he was alone.

/

The girls and The boys were playing a medieval game, Rouge was Queen, Amy was a princess while Tikal was a maid and julie was the Queen's advisor.

Shadow was king, Knuckles a knight and Sliver along with Blaze pretended to be a dragon. Espio played the role of a joker and would tell Amy jokes.

" Queen Rouge" Julie-Su called " Some one is at the castle!"

Rouge and Shadow went to answer it, there stood Sonic, he rubbed his little foot in the sand.

" Um... Can I play too?" he asked " and.. I'm sorry for being mean"

" OK!" Amy called from inside " Sonic come pway with me!" she said, and Sonic was lead in and he was crowned a prince to Amy!

 **End of Episode 3**

* * *

 **Little Amy is so forgiving... Around Sonic XD**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: The mud puddle**

The kids looked very bored as they watched the rain pour outside. Sonic was extremely upset he wanted to play outside.

" Come over here Sonic" Amy said taking hold of his hand " Pway with us!" she lead him to the center of the play room. the other were playing with some toys on the floor, Sonic decided to play with his friends and forget about the rain outside.

/ / / / /

the rain had stop!, it was after nap time and the kids were ready to run their energy out, Vanilla let them go play in the back yard.

Then Sonic saw it!, a big mud puddle!, the play equipment was still wet so he walked over to the puddle and started to stomp making mud flew everywhere.

Rouge stopped what so was doing and saw Sonic play in the mud, she wanted to join in and ran over to the puddle and stop her feet as well, mudded getting all over her little dress.

Soon the other joined is as well, Even Shadow who prefered to be clean joined in, he pretended to scup with the mud, clapping his hands the mud splattered all over him, his clothes were all covered in mud!.

Tikal and Julie-su drew pictures in the mudd. Knuckles slapped the mud with his hands.

Epsio threw mud at the others, the a big mud fight broke out.

Amy who didn't want anything to do with the mud tried to run but tripped, her dress was dirty. she liked the feeling and continued to get mud all over herself!

Vanilla gasp seeing the kids covered head to toe in the mud, she sighed and shook her head, kids will be kids they say!

/ / / / / / /

Vanilla had the kids all take a bath!, The girl went first while their cloth dried. After their bath, all except Amy didn't have any spare cloth so Vanilla handed them spare t-shirts for them to wear.

The boys... Well aside from being super muddy plus one soiling themselves, the bathr was a lot harder especial with Sonic screaming and whining to get out.

" oh not you don't mister!" Vanilla said " you're getting a bath!. The other boys sat in the tub soaking in the warm water until a water fight broke out among them!

The clean girls giggled from outside of the bathroom ,they found it amusing as Vanilla was struggling to clean Sonic while he was trying his best not to get wet!

 **End of Episode 4!**

* * *

 **When kids like to play in mud...Expect a mess!**

 **one more episode to go!**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5 : The playground bully!**

Today Sonic and his friend were taken to the park by Vanilla, The kids eyes lit up seeing all the play equipment, it was more then what Vanilla had in her backyard!

From the playground corner was a porta potty incase the kids have to go to the bathroom.

" Ok what should we..." Sonic spoke but a scream interrupted them. A brown chipmunk dressed in a blue turtleneck shirt and wore a black skirt was being bullied by a little green hedgehog boy.

" Stop it Scourge!" she said as the green hedgehog kicked her sand castle. The green hedgehog wore a black t-shirt with two orange stripes going diagonally across him, he wore blue short. the hedgehog continued to tear down her sand castle.

" No" he said he grabbed her hair " play prisoner with me!" he demanded. The little chipmunk screamed to be let go.

Sonic approached the two " hey" he called " she said let go!"

Scourge let the chipmunk go, he eyed Sonic and behind him were his friends. Scourge scoffed and stomped away.

The chipmunk brushed her skirt and approached Sonic " I'm Sally" she introduced herself. Sonic started to feel weird around this chipmunk, he was so use to be around girls but this one.

" Uh..I'm Sonic" he said. the he felt extra weight cling onto him. Amy held onto his arm and glared at Sally.

" MY SONIC!" she told her . Sally smiled.

" Maybe you can play with us" she said, Amy grip on Sonic got tighter.

" My Sonic, not yours mine!"the little pink hedgehog stated. Rouge approached Sally.

" Don't mind her, Amy has a thing for Sonic but she'll warm up to you" the little white bat said " I'm Rouge"

" Espio" Espio introduced himself, Then one by one the other kids introduced each other, Shadow as the last, he mumbled his name to her.

And so the ten plus Sally went to go play on the playground.

Vanilla was talking to a brown woodchuck, the woodchuck was Rosie, Sally's babysitter so the two women got to exchange stories and tips when looking after the little ones.

Scourge watched from behind the porta potty, he didn't like the fact these kids were on _**his**_ play ground. He'll teach them!

For starters Scourge shoved Knuckles down the slide, the Echidna boy landed face first into the ground.

With Tikal and Julie-Su the green hedgehog dumped sand all over their heads.

he shoved Espio off the rocking horse, Shadow was aware of Scourge's bullying and stayed his distance but the green hedgehog snuck up on him and pulled his pants down and shoved him on an ant mount, Shadow screamed and pulled his pants up and tried to get the ants out!

with Blaze he made some mud and shoved a handful down her panties making it look like she poop herself. The little kitten cried the feeling of mud soaking her was very uncomfortable

Silver was in the porta potty trying to go to the bathroom, the smell alone was terrible! and didn't like the lack of light.

Scourge getting a wicked idea took some sticks and banged them against the wall and made monster noises. This scared Silver so much he burst out barely having time to pull his pants up, the little grey hedgehog tripped and wetted himself.

Scourge grab Rouge by the dress and pulled to the point she fell when he let go, she ended up scraping her knee

Sonic was the only one who Scourge didn't get,. He, Sally and Amy kept their distance. The three watched as their friends were crying over what Scourge had done to them.

Vanilla rushed to the kids and cleaned up Shadow, Silver and Blaze, Rosie who knows Scourge decided to give his mother a phone call.

Once everyone was taken care of Sonic and his friend made plans to avoid Scourge but Tikal noticed someone was missing.

Where's Amy?" she asked the kids looked all over the playground for her.

" Up here dummies!" a voice called. up on the bridge to the small slide there stood Scourge, and under his foot was Amy.

" Sonic!" she called Scourge pressed his foot harder on her making her yelp.

" Prisoners don't talk!" he said " and you're not going to leave!"

" Let her go Scourge" Shadow said " you're hurting her!"

" Ow..Ow...Ow!" Amy cried out as her body pressed against the metal platform.

" No I won't!" Scourge told them " he took his foot of of her, grabbing her by her dress he forced her to her feet and over the small tunnel slide Amy was scared and was crying Scourge kept pushing her.

" I said Go!' he gave her a shove! Amy fell backwards and she went down the slide. The other watched as the little two year old fell out on her back.

" Amy!" they all cried out and ran to her side. Shadow and Tikal helped her onto her feet but Shadow noticed a big bump on her head.

Amy touched the bum, it hurt so bad she started to cry real loud! Getting the attention of Vanilla.

"Uh-oh" Scourge ducked out of sight. The older rabbit inspected the bump, Rosie was with her and asked the kids what happened.

" Scourge did it" Sonic told her " he pushed Amy!"

Scourge heard his name and tried to make an escape but when he did he bumped into a female blond hedgehog with purple turf of hair, she crossed her arms and looked down at her son.

" M...Mama..." he responded. Scourge's mother grab him and picked him up. The three year old hedgehog started to protest.

" Wait Mama, I didn't do it!" he started to kick and get out of her grasp, he knew his mother was going to punish him!

" Scourge , Rosie told me what you've been doing!" she said as she carried him over to a bench. and sat down

" No Mama, no Mama...MAMA, MAMA!" the female hedgehog laid him across her lap, and pulled his pants down, holding him in place she began to spank him on the bottom.

Scourge wailed when his mother's hand came in contact with his buttocks

The kids watched but then turned away, they know spankings are very painful but the green hedgehog deserved it!.

...

After Scourge was taken home Sonic and his friends played until they parted way, Amy got over her protective way and accepted Sally as her friend.

Rosie and Vanilla made arrangement for them to meet next time at the park.

 **End of Episode 5**

 **The end!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this small short series...**


End file.
